My Friend
by The Philosipher
Summary: Its pretty simple, Lepe knows she is in love with her friend and partner Daza. However, she is a fairy and he is a minotaur. Will she tell him her true feelings knowing that nothing can ever happen between them? Cute one-shot. (Warning, slight plot spoilers.)


Daza sat quietly, his lower back pressed against the trunk of a tree while he slouched forward. His legs crossed with his elbows on his knees and his fingers laced in front of him. He and his fairy companion, Lepe, were resting before returning to Iris. If he had another teleport scroll they would have been there already after their fight with Deodore. Even though his calm demeanor didnt show it, Daza was exhausted. He was hoping that this entire ordeal would be over soon. Lepe was sitting patiently for the minotaur in the tree he was resting in front of. She wasnt about to complain about him needing to take it easy. After all, he did take care of the fighting and had taken more than his fair share of beatings in the process. She shifted positions and lied on her stomach atop the branch so she could gaze down at the martial artist, resting her head in her palms as she watched the gentle rise and fall of his shoulders. She could only admit it to herself, but yes, she had developed very strong feelings for the fighter. Ever since the day they met and he saved her life in the woods. A slight crimson hue tinted her cheeks as she remembered the concern in his normally hard voice as he picked her up in his calloused hands to take her to safety. He was quiet and powerful, humble and brave, disciplined and gentle, he was amazing and she loved being around him no matter the danger they went through.

"If only I were human, or even a minotaur like him, maybe I wouldnt feel so strange about feeling this way." She told herself quietly as she tucked her black hair behind her ear. If she had the power she would make it so they could be together, but that would be selfish on her part and she knew that. He could only see her as a friend at the very most. She was brought out of her thoughts as she noticed a lizardman sneaking up behind Daza, its ax raised high. "Daza, watch out!"

The minotaur's head jerked around before he flipped back and out of the way of the ax. After regaining his footing his hand caught fire as he launched forward and threw his fist into the large reptiles stomach, burning the beast and killing it in one strike. Daza tilted his head side to side in order to pop his tensed neck. Lepe fluttered down to eye level and met up with him. "Thanks for the heads-up." Daza said non-chalantly.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine." He rolled his shoulders before inspecting his gauntlets. "I guess I'm rested enough."

Lepe smiled before flying out in front of him, moving backwards so that she still faced the man she loved. "Well then lets go." She encouraged. "Iris isnt too much further."

"Hang on Lepe." He said quickly but in a calm manor.

The fairy stopped and tilted her head to the side. "Hmm? What is it?" She asked before flying back up to him.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"Sticking by me, I know things have been hell since you left Iris. I'm hoping this is all over soon so you dont have to put yourself in any more danger. I just wanted to tell you I appreciate your help, in case something happens to one of us."

Lepe's expression turned to one of concern as she fluttered to her friend. "Your my friend Daza, I'm more than willing to stay with you through the tough times. I do owe you my life after all."

"Anyone worth their humanity would have tried to help, you were in danger. I just did what was right."

She smiled and shook her head lightly. "No, that's something a hero would have done. Someone I can call my friend." She flew closer and placed a kiss on his nose. "No matter what happens when we get back to Iris, I will always treasure our friendship."

"Lepe, are you okay? You're acting a little strange." He asked, feeling his face heat up from her close proximity.

The fairy's smile faded as her eyes began to water. "I just want to say." She clenched her eyes shut. "If something WERE to happen, that I love you Daza." The fighters eyes widened slightly at her words. "I just don't want either of us to die with it going unsaid."

"Lepe…" He uttered before the fairy began to sob in front of him with her face in her hands and slowly drop towards the ground. She was caught by a gentile hand slowly rising under her. Daza held her at level with his chest, watching as the small creature cried. After a minute or two her sobs began to slow and were reduced to tattered breathing. "I had no idea."

"I didn't tell you." She choked. "Because I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Lepe wiped her eyes on her wrist before looking up at him. "I know that there is no chance for us because of our species, so I kept it to myself." Daza lifted her up and gave her a light kiss on the top of her head. The fairy looked up at him in shock.

"You're such a kind heart. If things were different I honestly could see us together. You are a great friend, thank you."

"You mean, you're okay with me feelings?"

"You're still my friend." He gave a small smile. "That wont change."

Lepe blushed. "Thank you Daza."

"Now come on, we still have some ground to cover."

"Lead the way!" She hovered and pointed off in the direction of Iris.

**A/N: Well that's done I guess I needed to get something out on here to get me creative juices flowing again. I have been in a slump for a while, I'm hoping to really get back to work after I finish this tattoo design I promised my mom.**


End file.
